1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an input/output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technological development of a device having a function of outputting data and inputting data by using incident light (such a device is also referred to as an input/output device) has been promoted.
An example of the input/output device is an input/output device that includes a plurality of display circuits and a plurality of photodetector circuits (photosensors) arranged in a matrix and provided in a pixel area and has a function of sensing the position of an object to be detected (position-sensing function) by sensing the intensity of light entering the photosensors and a function of generating image data of the object (detecting function) (see Patent Document 1, for example). With the position-sensing function, the input/output device can also serve as a touch panel, for example. Further, with the detecting function, the input/output device can also serve as a scanner and display an image based on image data generated in the pixel area with the detecting function.